Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of semiconductors, and in particular, to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor.
Related Art
Currently, in the course of manufacturing a semiconductor device (such as an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor)), manufacturing a connection line of an active region is usually involved. As shown in FIG. 1, a gate insulator layer 112 and a gate electrode 111 exist in an active region 101. An interlayer dielectric (ILD) layer 120 is formed on the active region 101, where the interlayer dielectric layer 120 is formed with a through hole (the through hole may be referred to as a contact through hole) which exposes the active region. Subsequently, an aluminum contact layer 130 passing through the through hole and contacting with the active region 101 is formed. A passivation layer 140 is formed on the aluminum contact layer 130, and a metal wire 150 is bonded on the aluminum contact layer 130. Usually, the aluminum contact layer 130 may be formed using the PVD (physical vapor deposition) process.